The on-going research seeks to identify intradiscal pressure variation both within the intervertebral disc as well as over the end plates. Physiological loading is being carried on unembalmed lower thoracic and lumbar segments at known eccentricities. These data will be used to formulate a finite element model of the disc so that a finite element model of a vertebral segment can be developed.